


【芝桃】蝴蝶效应

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by The Starless Sea, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time travel but not exactly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: [1] 和亚洲丧葬文化非常不同的是，西方葬礼的一个环节叫做wake，英文词典里的解释是A watch or vigil by the body of a dead person before burial, sometimes accompanied by feasting or merrymaking，即土葬前的遗体告别式，有时会有类似派对的款待。气氛比较轻松。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [/JohnJae/ Butterfly Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628778) by [CLv_Minus36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLv_Minus36/pseuds/CLv_Minus36)



徐英浩，7岁，正在参加人生中第一场葬礼。

徐英浩不悲伤，甚至有些困惑自己为什么会出现在这里。他穿着一身黑色的小礼服，外套裤子和鞋都不是他的；尺寸有点小，他有些喘不过气。幸好里面的白色T恤是他自己的，他能从领口闻到一点点熟悉的洗衣粉味道。7岁的孩子不懂得生死分别意味着什么，只好跟着大人们安静地坐着、安静地听致辞、安静地祭拜，当然他有尝试流一点眼泪，但是他甚至不知道他们悼念的是谁。

仪式结束是下午三点， 守丧[1]遵循西式风格，徐英浩不认识的组织者在墓园外面的草地上准备了下午茶。徐英浩捧着橙汁乖乖坐在角落里，他有很多问题，却不知道问谁；这里没有其他小孩，而大人都是陌生人。这时终于有人到他身边来。

“真抱歉，要你来参加这种场合，一定很无聊吧。”来人蹲在他面前和他平视，胸口别着花的名牌写着“李泰容”。这个人看起来和邻居家上大学的哥哥差不多年纪，可是声音却有大人的成熟柔和。徐英浩咬着玻璃杯边缘，不知道是该喊他哥哥还是叔叔。

“你多大了？”李泰容问。

“7岁。”徐英浩说，同时伸出正确数量的手指给李泰容看。

“我今年27。叫我泰容就可以。”李泰容笑着说。

“泰容，是你让我来的吗？衣服是你找给我的吗？为什么要带我来呢？”徐英浩把玻璃杯放下，一口气问了很多问题；然后他又后知后觉地觉得不够礼貌，往自己的座位上缩了缩。

幸好李泰容很有耐心，他一点点解释道：“不是我请你来的；衣服不是我准备的，但过去是我保管的，没想到你已经这么高了，尺寸不是很合适，却也没时间改了；带你来不是我的愿望，我只是负责去找你。”

没想到李泰容一连给了他三个否定答案，徐英浩吃瘪地撇撇嘴。李泰容笑着把他翻起来的领子服帖放好：“你所有问题的答案都是一样的，是‘他’希望如此。”李泰容朝着墓园深处看，徐英浩明白过来这个“他”指的是他们几小时前送别的人。

“泰容，你和‘他’是朋友吗？为什么要帮他做这些呢？”徐英浩问。

“我是他的助理。他一直身体不好，我负责替他处理各种事情，但是工作以外我们是朋友。忘年交吧。”李泰容说，徐英浩还在思考“忘年交”是什么意思时李泰容的眼睛再一次红起来。徐英浩觉得是他让李泰容想起了伤心事，赶紧翻自己的口袋去找手帕，可是衣服不是他的，口袋里什么都没有。李泰容破涕为笑，说你这样和“他”真的很像。

“泰容，你喜欢‘他’吗？”徐英浩忽然问。他妈妈喜欢看的老电影里总是这样的。

“不，我有喜欢的人；‘他’也有喜欢的人，但是我没有见过。”李泰容说。

“‘他’是谁？为什么会希望我在这里呢？”徐英浩问。李泰容拉着徐英浩的手回到墓园深处去，他只说徐英浩长大就会明白，没有多做解释。徐英浩对这幅“大人的说辞”见怪不怪。他们回到上午那座墓碑前，新鲜泥土的味道依然没有散去；上面的花是徐英浩亲手放上去的，这时李泰容蹲下来替他把花束摆正一点。徐英浩只盯着那个墓碑看，照片是个很和蔼的老人，他没有见过。然后他又接着向下，看到‘他’的名字——

郑在玹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 和亚洲丧葬文化非常不同的是，西方葬礼的一个环节叫做wake，英文词典里的解释是A watch or vigil by the body of a dead person before burial, sometimes accompanied by feasting or merrymaking，即土葬前的遗体告别式，有时会有类似派对的款待。气氛比较轻松。


	2. 2

徐英浩，9岁，正在参加人生中的第一次葬礼。

纠正一下，是第二次。当然直到他妈妈从衣橱里找到那套黑色的小礼服时徐英浩才模糊地想起一些事，比如橙汁和泥土的味道、李泰容的声音和郑在玹的名字。据说那身衣服价格不菲，两年前葬礼结束他稀里糊涂地穿了回来；路上他好像是睡着了，以至于没来得及和李泰容告别。

但是这次葬礼确实和之前不同，徐英浩第一次失去家人，即使他依然不是非常悲伤；那位老人已经病了很久，印象里他甚至从来没有清醒地念过徐英浩的名字。

至少这一次他终于明白生死界限和天人永隔的含义，时间的脚步不可逆转。家族里比他年纪更大的哥哥姐姐们和这位长辈有更多情感上的联系。徐英浩替他们难过，同时也因为意识到宝贵的东西随时可能消失不见而觉得脊背发凉。

接下来的几天还有复杂的丧仪，但那是大人们的事情。徐英浩暂时有了松口气的机会。他很少回老家宅子，现在更像是求之不得的探险时间。徐英浩沿着小路往后院方向的山走。现在是秋天，他穿着薄毛衣，待在树荫里有点冷，待在太阳下却有点热；头顶的风像是催着他往前走，脚下枯叶发出吱呀声响。徐英浩干脆跑起来，经过别人收拾好的落叶堆还要恶作剧一样地冲刺跳进去。虽然每一片叶子都是易碎的，堆起来的一群叶子却蓬松干燥，徐英浩也不介意叶子的碎片因为静电或者汗水粘到他身上去。

徐英浩更不担心自己会迷路、或者大人们发现他不见了，其实他给妈妈留了去后院散步的字条。小孩子面对未知反而充满愉快幻想。他不知道自己已经溜出来多久，或许是下午了，因为天气预报说临近傍晚会降温，而现在已经转阴。

徐英浩把毛衣塞进裤腰防止衣服里的温暖空气逃逸，他快速向前冲，模糊地记得前面有一座爷爷辈的亲戚们打猎时歇脚的小木屋。果然很快那座木屋的轮廓在树林中显现出来，徐英浩溜了进去，当然他敲过门，也脱了鞋。出乎意料这里非常暖和，他熟门熟路走进客厅，发现壁炉点着，上面还煮着茶。

“早知道今天有客人我就该准备些点心的。”背后忽然有人出声。

“啊，对不起，我以为这里是我家里人——”徐英浩吓了一跳。他背后的扶手椅上坐着一个捧着茶杯的老人。

“没关系，我刚好在期待有人来玩。你叫什么？”老人说。

“Johnny。”徐英浩回答。他有些谨慎，没有说国语名字；但英文名字也确实是他的，所以这不算是说谎。好孩子不会说谎。

“我姓郑，大部分人叫我郑先生。”郑先生说。他招招手让徐英浩凑近一点，帮他摘一摘脖子上黏着的枯树叶，又问他一个人在山上做什么。听到徐英浩说是在探险之后郑先生大声笑起来，他的笑容让徐英浩觉得放松。他注意到郑先生的酒窝。

徐英浩不太习惯喝浓茶，郑先生就特意给他煮了热可可，又邀请他下棋。徐英浩不太擅长下西洋棋，所以他们又玩了一会蛇和梯子之类[1]的游戏。郑先生兴致颇好，却不得已地被电话打断了，他对着徐英浩抱歉地笑笑，起身去接电话。他起身时对着电话那一边说：“怎么了，泰容——”

“你知道泰容？李泰容？”通话结束后徐英浩迫不及待地问。他有些想念泰容。

“嗯，他是我的朋友。”那位郑先生说，他仔细从手机里找到他和李泰容的合影给徐英浩看。

“泰容看起来好年轻，他多大了？”徐英浩指指照片上的李泰容。他依然记得李泰容的长相，虽然27岁的李泰容看起来依然像个大学生，但是照片里的他明显更加年轻。

“23，他才大学毕业。”郑先生说，“你以前见过他？”

“嗯。两年前我在葬礼上见过他，那时他说自己27岁。”徐英浩说。

“葬礼？是你的亲人的葬礼吗？”郑先生问。

“不是，是泰容的朋友去世了，泰容当时很伤心。那位朋友也希望我去，但我并不认识他。他也姓郑，但是你比他的照片年轻多了。”徐英浩刚才从长沙发的边缘凑过去看他的手机，现在也用两只手撑着郑先生的扶手椅和他讲话。但是郑先生好像刻意在和他保持距离，他听过徐英浩的话忽然就开始咳嗽。徐英浩赶紧跑到壁炉边上给他添茶。

“你生病了吗？”徐英浩问。他刚刚经历过葬礼，对于生命的脆弱一面格外敏感。

“别担心。”郑先生接过了他的茶杯，又揉揉徐英浩的头发。他想起什么一样，从贴身的口袋里摸出一把钥匙。那是一把古董式的金属钥匙，似乎有些年代，却没什么磨损。钥匙把手上用细细的麻绳拴着一个标签，一面写着Jeffery，另一面已经磨损干净。郑先生又找出一支钢笔——徐英浩很惊讶他的口袋里藏着这么多东西——工整地在另一面写上Johnny。

“给你，今天的冒险通关了，这就是通往下一关的钥匙。”郑先生把钥匙递给他。徐英浩看看钥匙又看看他，大概是在犹豫要不要收下。郑先生看起来和蔼却坚定，他还是收下了。

“Jeffery是你的孙子吗？”徐英浩问。没想到郑先生摇摇头，他说下次他再来这里就会见到Jeffery。徐英浩没放在心上，他已经准备回去，却还是舍不得地和郑先生道别。

回家以后正好是晚饭时间，徐英浩先斩后奏出去冒险当然被家长好好教育了一顿。晚饭之后他非常郑重地把那把钥匙放进自己装宝藏的小盒子里——男孩子都是这样的——然后准备睡觉。

新的一天还有新的冒险，第二天早上徐英浩已经把钥匙的事情忘掉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 蛇棋，一种桌游，通过骰子点数决定前进步数，遇到梯子前进，遇到蛇后退，先到达终点获胜。


	3. 3

郑在玹，10岁，正在参加人生第一次滑雪。

其实这个第一次已经结束了，他的双板在拐弯的颠簸中卡在一起；失去平衡以后郑在玹歪着身子沿着背阴的山坡一路滚了下去，至少他有记得在翻滚途中拆掉自己的双板，虽然不能阻止他下落的速度至少也是留下了线索，也避免他摔得更惨。

郑在玹一路翻进山坡最下面的积雪时觉得浑身都痛；他的手可能骨折了，就算能被及时找到估计也只能闷在酒店里度过余下的假期。他还没来得及抱怨，就在紧张和伤痛中失去意识——

郑在玹是被渴醒的。他首先感受到自己被安置在一堆柔软温暖的毯子里，额头和手上打了绷带。他闭着眼做起来，生怕这是个梦，睁眼就会回到那堆坚硬冰冷的雪里。

“你还是再躺一会比较好。是想喝水吗？还是想吃东西？”有人轻轻托住他的后背，在他背后摆了个垫子又松开他。郑在玹靠在垫子上，仍然闭着眼睛。现在他觉得自己可能被好心的雪山精灵捡了回去；不知道这样他还能不能回家，郑在玹鼻子一酸，眼泪也跟着往外涌。雪山精灵先生的手按在他眼睑侧面，用指腹温柔地拭他的泪：“很疼吗？你的手有些挫伤，小孩子不能吃很多止疼药，真是辛苦你了。要不我给你吹吹？”

郑在玹破涕为笑，他终于睁开眼看看他的精灵先生长什么样：柔软的棕色卷发，白色毛衣，嘴角有自然上翘的弧度；头顶的老式电灯在他身上投出一圈金色的光。

“我的名字是Johnny。你叫什么？”妖精先生问他。

“Jeffery？”郑在玹小心翼翼地说。他有偷偷给自己起英文名字，但是没有人这么叫过他，不知道这是不是个好名字。

“真是个好名字。”名叫Johnny的精灵说。同时他伸手试了试郑在玹额头的温度，确认他体温正常之后就松了口气，很快他又问郑在玹想不想吃东西。郑在玹生怕吃过精灵的食物就没法回到人类世界，可是在口袋里搜索半天就只摸出一个被挤碎的桃子味硬糖，好像是妈妈怕他在山上玩雪太累给他塞的。郑在玹颇为惋惜地盯着自己手心里的糖看了一会。

“你喜欢这种糖吗？”Johnny问，“真是太巧了。”他从一侧的柜子上抽出一个铁盒，里面装得满满的都是这种糖果。郑在玹睁大了眼睛，Johnny递了一个给他；郑在玹发现虽然牌子还是同一个，包装的样式却不完全一样，他快速塞进嘴里，幸好味道还是一样的。Johnny把铁盒子放了回去，说小孩子不能吃太多糖，但是如果他玩游戏赢了他就能得到奖励。

简短用餐之后Johnny开始教他下西洋棋，还有别的游戏。郑在玹短暂地忘记了疼痛，他觉得这样的假期比滑雪摔跤要好。但是美好的时光总是飞速流逝，很快Johnny就催他睡觉，郑在玹这才觉得浑身的酸痛回来了，他扭扭捏捏向Johnny表达对早睡的不满。

“睡吧。醒来以后你就能回家了，疼痛也会全部飞走的。”Johnny说。

“睡醒了是不是就再也见不到你了？”郑在玹真的很困，但是他不敢入睡，手指抓紧了毯子边缘。Johnny笑着说他们会再见面，虽然他们各自都不会是以现在的面貌出现；生怕郑在玹不信，他从口袋里抽出一把金属钥匙。

“这个给你，算是信物吧。”Johnny把钥匙递给他，还指一指钥匙把手的标签上自己的名字。尽管是初次见面，标签的另一面居然已经写好了Jeffery。Johnny果然是精灵吧，郑在玹想。接着Johnny催他睡觉，再次伸手摸摸他的额头确认他没有发烧。然后Johnny俯下身，在他扣在郑在玹头顶的手背上落一个晚安吻[1]。

“晚安。”Johnny关掉了电灯。

“晚安。”郑在玹回答他。

郑在玹从雪山妖精的梦中醒来时发现自己在滑雪场本地的医院里，没受伤的手里攥着那把钥匙，嘴里仍有桃子硬糖的甜味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 这个故事的设定比较西方。西方国家对儿童保护非常严格，芝的动作是为了避免和未成年人亲密接触。


	4. 4

徐英浩，17岁，正在实施人生中第一次逃课。

不是普通的翘课去玩，徐英浩骑着他打工攒钱买来的机车一路回了老家的宅子，没有告诉任何人去向。虽然徐英浩自觉算不上温驯，却也绝对不是一个叛逆的人；青春期的荷尔蒙潮到来时拔高的好像只有他的个子和长痘的几率——当然还有梦里清晨难以启齿的青涩欲望，虽然他不会让别人知道——性格倒是没受什么明显的影响。

好吧，徐英浩承认他最近说“我不要”的次数变多了，尤其是和负面情绪关联的那些。羽翼初丰的年轻人急切地想要证明自己的存在，以至于陷入浪漫或英雄主义的陷阱；他想要骄傲地说出格行为全部出于他的独立思考，又忌惮可能的代价。比如他的机车，虽然买了格外张扬的款式，却也不会在扰民的时段兜风，哪怕是现在他也不敢开得太快。

现实里做不到的至少也可以在梦里过过瘾，徐英浩的大多数梦都是不切实际的幻想，但唯独有一个真实到让他无法忘记。他梦见自己在秋天的森林里穿行，梦见茶和热可可的味道，还梦到一把钥匙。这是徐英浩的头脑第一次被完完全全的冲动占据，他决定回老家找找那把钥匙。

直到把藏了快十年的宝贝盒子翻出来时他才肯定那个梦的内容确实发生过。把珍贵的东西藏起来自然是为了不被发现——包括时间——结果连徐英浩本人都忘了。

徐英浩拿着钥匙打量，看到名片上背靠背的Johnny和Jeffery时又想起郑先生“下次再来”的邀请。不过虽然那位郑先生西洋棋下得很好，却不可能神机妙算到随口说的“下次”正好赶上他心血来潮。然而他的身体先一步动起来。拿着钥匙站在木屋门口时徐英浩只觉得自己好笑。徐英浩结结实实干笑两声，没想到那个木屋的门应声而开。

“你是Johnny？”开门的是个四十岁左右的中年人，脸庞和徐英浩模糊记忆里的郑先生的长相有点相似。

“你是Jeffery？”徐英浩只呆呆回答。竟然真的有人在等他来。

“我是。”Jeffery说。

“我是，我是来——”徐英浩不知道该怎么解释，或许他也不知道自己不请自来的理由。

“我知道。”Jeffery笑起来，他的酒窝和郑先生一模一样。徐英浩追着问他是不是郑先生的儿子，或者至少是认识他。Jeffery却故作高深地说他知道的“郑”先生有点多，不知道他是在说哪一个。

“是位老先生，我小时候见过他，他给了我这个。”徐英浩摸出那把钥匙给Jeffery看。

“既然是送给你的，你就好好收起来吧。指不定哪天就会用到了。”Jeffery只看了那把钥匙一眼就了然地点了点头。徐英浩心虚地把钥匙收好。

很快徐英浩发现自己被毯子裹着缩在柔软的棉布沙发上，手里捧着热可可；背景里老式留声机的音乐让他很快放松下来。Jeffery在他一旁的扶手椅上琢磨一副西洋棋，似乎很入神；徐英浩盯着他的脸欲言又止了好几次。他有很多问题，比如Jeffery为什么会在这里、为什么知道他会在此时此刻出现，还有之前的郑先生（和李泰容）现在过得好不好。

Jeffery显然早就发现徐英浩在看他，和徐英浩对视时他露出狡黠的笑容——他的酒窝和郑先生的真的很像！——然后他问徐英浩要不要陪他下棋。徐英浩的问题清单又多了一个“你怎么知道我会下西洋棋”，但是Jeffery依然没有给他答疑解惑的机会，反而占了提问的先机。

“你到这里来是不是没有让家里人知道？”Jeffery吃掉徐英浩的士兵。徐英浩吞吞吐吐说了一个“嗯”。

“不早点回去的话家里人会担心吧。”

“无非是会说教我。”

“翘课也不好，下完这局你就回去吧。”Jeffery哑然失笑地摇摇头。徐英浩觉得莫名其妙。Jeffery好像什么都知道，但是他语气里那种来自长辈的指教和家里人一模一样，让徐英浩觉得不痛快。他干脆假装没听见地瞪着棋盘，Jeffery已经占领棋盘中央地带[1]。徐英浩更觉得焦躁起来，他连续提上几个棋子准备快速占领优势地位，没想到后方空门大开反而被Jeffery抓住机会。虽然还不至于马上被将军，但是情势也很危险。徐英浩不得不放缓动作尽力思考，可是他的脑海雾蒙蒙的，之前有关Jeffery身份的几个问题悬而未决。他下意识哀叹道：“你怎么什么都知道？”

“知道什么？”Jeffery问。

“比如我是谁、什么时候会来，还有我会下西洋棋的事。”徐英浩干脆躺回沙发上。他开始无厘头地幻想这个人就是郑先生本人，这个木屋躲在时间洪流的夹缝里；Jeffery从来没有离开过这里，自然能碰上随时可能出现的徐英浩。但这又不是童话故事，怎么会有越活越年轻的人。

“这局棋赢了我的话就告诉你。”Jeffery说，然而他的表情分明是笃定徐英浩赢不了他。徐英浩只好抓抓头发回到棋局上来，他意识到Jeffery有故意放水，甚至有两次在他想不到破局方法时Jeffery干脆直接点了点棋盘上的某个方向。Jeffery这幅过分游刃有余的样子反而让他更加不服气。

“冷静点，别因为我的态度影响你的思考。你平时不是这样的。”看到徐英浩无视提示之后Jeffery轻轻告诫他。

“你根本就不了解我！”徐英浩几乎就要拍桌而起。话一出口他就后悔自己的无礼，可是自负又让他不敢太快承认错误。徐英浩觉得吃瘪，这局棋他输定了，他干脆跺了跺脚跑出去呼吸新鲜空气：反正Jeffery让他冷静一下。没想到外面已经天黑，春日的晚风吹得他打了个冷颤。他在外面搓着手徘徊了五分钟，只能想到Jeffery那副沉静自信的样子，好像没什么事情能让他生气或者失去自我控制。徐英浩分不清楚他对Jeffery平和心态的羡慕是处于何种感情；敬仰以外他开始期望他早就认识Jeffery，他渴望指引。

徐英浩决定哪怕是用“把棋下完”的借口也要厚着脸皮回去缠着Jeffery把问题问清楚。没想到他推门回去时木屋里的样子完全不同了，Jeffery、毯子、音乐、热可可和西洋棋全都不见了。木屋里只剩黑暗和冷冰冰的空气。徐英浩惊呆了，可是他舌尖热可可的味道还在，总不至于是白日梦一场；他想起自己刚才不切实际的幻想，开始思考他在这木屋里见到的一切或许都不是巧合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 国际象棋的棋盘是8x8的正方形，纵横分别用数字和字母标记坐标。中央地带是正中间d4、d5、e4、e5四个位置，因为在棋盘中心能从更多方向上限制对方行动力所以相对重要。


	5. 5

徐英浩，24岁，正在经受第一次巨大的人生转折。

他原本正在国外读书，意外收到爷爷去世的消息。变故来得突然却也并非完全出乎意料，那位老人已被沉疴宿疾折磨已久；比起难过，家人更庆幸他摆脱病痛。徐英浩匆匆解决手头的事情赶回去时葬礼已经结束，最终只赶得上和家人简单团聚。

其实一路上徐英浩都心有不安，他正处于即将踏入社会的关键阶段；却在能力能不能配得上野心、选择的道路是否值得之类的问题上畏手畏脚。最开始徐英浩还在庆幸这场变故把他短暂地从心情的泥沼中拉出来，可这场错过的送别却成了导火索。徐英浩在晚上没头没脑地冲进那个久别的后山木屋，焦虑时他只想把自己封锁起来。他甚至没有想过之前遇到的人是否还在那里，他只是需要毯子、音乐还有热可可。

徐英浩跌跌撞撞地打开木屋的门时直接撞到了人，他们一起摔到地毯上。徐英浩想要道歉，却说不出连贯的语句。夹在他和地毯之间的人三十岁上下，看样子却丝毫没有生气，他拍拍徐英浩的后背让他先起来。他说可以叫他在玹，算是这里的半个主人。仅仅是自报姓名徐英浩就已经耗尽体力；不知道为什么，他努力想要和过去的自己撇清关系，以前来过这里的是Johnny，而现在他是徐英浩。在玹好像一眼就明白他焦虑的来源——lost[1] young fellow，他如此评价——直接把他推去洗澡休息。

“在这里短暂忘掉现实，等你调整好再回去也来得及。”在玹这样说。徐英浩点点头。于是第一天除了吃饭以外徐英浩根本没有离开房间，大多数时间他把自己卷进毯子里；他尝试思考，但是头脑一片空白。

第二天徐英浩依然待在房间里，但是却没有总是躺着，在玹给他送下午茶时发现他在读一本随手从书架里抽出来的旧书。

第三天徐英浩短暂地离开了房间，在玹邀请他下西洋棋；几盘厮杀之后徐英浩已经兴奋起来，一场险胜之后他从沙发上跳起来转了个圈，然后又害羞地低着头坐回去。在玹只是温柔地看着他。

第四天徐英浩没有再闷在房间里，他明显地依赖在玹；他才发现在玹其实要处理很多工作，却还要分心照顾自己。徐英浩拿着他没看完的书在他身边坐着，他们偶尔会交换一个眼神和微笑。

第五天徐英浩开始追着在玹问一些问题，大部分是初入社会如何打拼之类的，偶尔也会八卦。在玹事无巨细地回答他，甚至抽出一张名片给他。徐英浩听说过Foundation J，某位六十年代崛起的实业家创立的资助初出象牙塔的年轻人的基金会；他诚惶诚恐接过来，却无法专心思考如何借此帮助自己走出困境。徐英浩发现他给在玹添茶时碰到在玹的地方开始发热，热度蔓延至他的脸，还有胸口。当晚他再一次把自己——连带他蓬勃的欲望和幻想——卷进毯子，闭上眼时只能想到在玹的酒窝。

第六天徐英浩又一次没有离开房间。

第七天早上醒来时徐英浩暗骂自己是个胆小鬼，可他对自己激将式的勇气也仅限于离开卧室；他不敢看在玹的眼睛，也不敢再靠近他。在玹显然感受到他在保持距离，却也没有询问他理由。徐英浩依然端着那本旧书，却只是为了给他无法安定的眼神找借口。他的视线在在玹抬头钱迅速移开他的脸，划过桌子上零零散散的一些文件。徐英浩发誓他对商业机密不感兴趣，但是那封英文文书的开头是——

Jeffery Jung.

如果说七年以前他还觉得这只是个巧合，那么现在他可以很肯定地做出“郑先生”“Jeffery”和“在玹”根本就是一个人的结论，尽管他不知道为什么他们总要以这种奇妙的方式相遇。他甚至想起7岁时参加的葬礼。徐英浩猛地站了起来。

“别紧张，不管是以何种面貌，我永远都是我。”郑在玹毫不意外。他的话奇迹一样地让徐英浩宽心许多。他握紧了拳头，决定首先解决这几天反复折磨他的情感。

“我爱你，或许是从上次见面开始。那时候我才17，有很多事情我根本没搞清楚，但是我知道我爱你。”徐英浩说。

“Johnny，你要分得清敬仰和爱。”郑在玹不意外，却似乎有所保留。他显然也见过其他时间的徐英浩，因为上次徐英浩被这样称呼时郑在玹还是年逾花甲的“郑先生”。

“不，我爱你，我很肯定。”徐英浩说。年轻人近乎莽撞的热情在他血管里跳，他单膝跪在郑在玹的扶手椅前，语气却毫无恳求意味。他们的爱是平等的。郑在玹不说话，徐英浩也沉默地保持这个姿势，他觉得自己的膝盖有一点痛，却还是执拗地看着郑在玹；郑在玹好像陷入了回忆，此刻只有呼吸和壁炉里木屑炸开的噼啪声响。首先妥协的当然是郑在玹，他低声笑着叹一句“你可真是一点都没变”，接着伸手把徐英浩拉起来。

徐英浩是单腿跳起来的，接触地毯那边的小腿短暂失去了知觉。郑在玹把他扶到长沙发上，又掀起他的裤腿去检查他无辜受难的膝盖。那里有一块硬币大小的淤青，郑在玹慢慢走去找医药箱，再把沾着他体温的药油揉到徐英浩的腿上。期间徐英浩的眼睛根本没有离开他，郑在玹仍在替徐英浩揉散淤血，但是还是笑着和他对视。

“你不是第一次听到我表白对不对？”徐英浩说，他脸颊的热度姗姗来迟。他开始回想郑在玹说他没有变，显然是根据未来的徐英浩做出的评价。郑在玹点点头，却拒绝透露给他更多信息，他说要对徐英浩保持惊喜。徐英浩央求他至少说一说当时郑在玹的反应，郑在玹说那时候他也是个有点胡来的年轻人，对徐英浩保证绝对会是有趣的回忆。

“你分明就知道我的心意，为什么刚才还要假装拒绝我？”徐英浩假意抱怨，借着替郑在玹掀起碍事的刘海的机会托起他的脸。郑在玹对他那双闪亮亮的眼睛没辙。他非常坦率地说自己只是没有安全感，并不是不爱他。徐英浩追问他为什么，他迫切地想要替郑在玹分担忧虑。

“你总说我是值得尊敬、可以依赖的，所以我必须成为这样的人才配得上你无保留的爱不是吗？”郑在玹说。徐英浩害怕是自己莽撞的感情带给他压力，郑在玹赶紧摇头说他是心甘情愿为他们各自的未来——这种说法让徐英浩想要叹气——努力。郑在玹说他总担心自己做的不够多、不过好，也听不到徐英浩的鼓励。

“现在你有机会了，想听多少我就说多少：我爱你，我喜欢你，你超棒。或者给你写下来，录下来——”徐英浩张牙舞爪地比划起来，他们一起很认真地放声大笑，以至于郑在玹差点从沙发上掉下去。

“很多时候总觉得咱们在一起的时候像梦一样。但是我不会消失，你也不会；爱不会，回忆也不会。”郑在玹听起来更像是在说服自己。

“不过24岁的我和现在的你见面只有这一次。即使知道在这里之外你也确实存在，我还是看不够你，过去、未来、现在，永远看不够。”徐英浩说。或许他还能再见到郑在玹，但他的未来只有可能遇见郑在玹的过去；并非是他不愿意，他接受任何模样的郑在玹，甚至希望见到郑在玹更天真的一面。他只是在惋惜每次见面时他俩之中总是只有一个人在成长，也没有足够的时间留下更多回忆。

郑在玹干脆坐到徐英浩身侧，没粘药油的那只手攀上他的颈窝，指腹擦上徐英浩的脸。他们无言地达成共识：即使再怎么哀叹相处的机会不够，他们也对从指缝里溜走的时间无能为力，还不如忘掉这点感伤好好珍惜当下。

然后郑在玹难得地露出孩子气的一面，他说现在的我在你面前，不许想别的。徐英浩把他拉进了一点。郑在玹问他会不会接吻。徐英浩说这可是为数不多不需要郑在玹教他的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Lost既有迷路也有迷茫的意思。


	6. 6

郑在玹，25岁，正在经历第一次文明隔离。

十五年前第一次滑雪时的意外并没有消磨他的热情，反而为了能再次见到“精灵”先生——现在他当然知道这个世界并没有真的精灵，但是那个人确实是存在的——郑在玹反而更加经常参加雪山旅行。成年以后他大多数时候会一个人去寻找新的滑雪场，在民宿小住；他滑雪的技巧有了很大提高，每次也是真心享受度假过程，毕竟他不能每次都把自己弄出一身伤，再指望别人把他从雪里挖出来。

这次他运气不好，上山之后才得知很快就会有长时间的降雪，一旦封山他可能要被封锁在住宿地点至少半个月——因为和Johnny的相遇他总是选择那种古朴的木屋——至少对方保证有充足的物资，合租的人也很好相处，绝对不会无聊。郑在玹背着自己的装备进门时他的短期室友已经在了，他穿过客厅时看到料理台前熟悉的高挑人影。

“精灵先生——Johnny！”郑在玹激动道。十五年来他无以言表的幻想出现在他面前。对面的人闻言眯起了眼睛，他似乎是认得出郑在玹，但显然对他现在的样子不够熟悉；他看起来比上次见面时年轻了很多，即使露出困惑的神色他柔和的嘴角依然向上翘。郑在玹察觉到自己心跳加速：他二十几岁，并不是没有谈过恋爱，他对这种感觉不陌生；奇怪的失而复得感催生出额外的情愫，曾经受伤还有现在的坏天气似乎都是理所当然、命中注定，为的是引着他和Johnny相遇。郑在玹快速回想起他和Johnny的许多对话，比如他们会以不一样的姿态相见，还有——

“这个！钥匙！是你给我的！”郑在玹从口袋里摸出他的宝贝钥匙，果然那个人放下手里的热可可朝他走了过来。

“在玹，好久不见。”徐英浩说，并给了郑在玹一个短暂的拥抱。

“你为什么知道我的名字？”郑在玹问。有关徐英浩的一切都让他惊喜而困惑，但他手臂圈出来的这个物理实在确实是个人而不是精灵。

“因为你以后会告诉我，并且给我这把钥匙，以后的我会还给你。” 徐英浩拿出他自己那把钥匙。怕郑在玹不相信，他拣了几个在玹这十五年间发生过的事情告诉他，说是更年长的郑在玹告诉他的。

“什么意思？你是说小时候的我见到的是未来的你？”郑在玹有些糊涂，他们的时间以奇怪的方式交叉不提，他也暂时无法接受同一把钥匙同时有两个存在这件事[1]。

“是的。我也是最近才意识到的，‘这里’不属于任何时间，所以我们两个来自不同时代的人才能相遇。你的过去和我的未来被短暂接在了一起，反之亦然。像接线员——其实我小时候已经没有这种职业了——你去年某个星期一的电话被我在星期天接起，而我三天前打的电话你三天后才接得到；放下电话我们照样继续各自的生活。”徐英浩说。他意识到他7岁时参加的葬礼是他唯一一次在“这里”之外“见”到郑在玹，也就是说在正确的时间线上他的生命开始时郑在玹的时间已经几近结束，但是他没有告诉郑在玹这部分。

这时外面开始下雪，徐英浩看一眼窗外，表示明天开始他们可能就会被封在这个屋子里。郑在玹和他一起确认了食物、燃料都有充足储备。他们甚至找到了彼此的童年回忆：西洋棋和其他桌游。郑在玹觉得他确实不会觉得无聊，徐英浩永远让他心安。

最开始的几天他们的生活按部就班，重聚的第一个活动照例是西洋棋，他俩的水平半斤八两，思考的时间大部分用来交流近况。徐英浩，Johnny，现在27岁，在海外有稳定的工作，偶尔会回来；郑在玹，Jeffery，现在25岁，正在尝试创业。他们都暂时对过去的相遇避而不谈。

中午他们轮流做饭，郑在玹的口味偏向传统，徐英浩则偶尔展示西式料理技艺。徐英浩打趣说郑在玹是上个世纪的老人家口味——似乎也没有错——郑在玹抱怨说现在分明是他更年轻一点。郑在玹看出徐英浩对于他喊他“哥哥”这件事十分受用，几天以来他把这个技能运用纯熟：他故意把声音拖得很长，甚至趁着帮徐英浩系围裙的机会挤进他怀里偷一个拥抱。徐英浩终于难得地明显害羞起来，他用手挡着自己的脸，安静地靠在灶台边缘。郑在玹发现他的脸红透了，心跳快而响亮，甚至激动到眼角湿润。

“我，对不起。”郑在玹凑上去道歉。徐英浩却真的紧紧拥抱他。他说在玹我真的很想你。郑在玹手足无措起来，很显然徐英浩想念的是未来的他，那么现在这个他——至少是对徐英浩有些好感的他——在徐英浩眼里算什么呢。

“你不好奇吗？关于这把钥匙到底能打开哪里的锁。”徐英浩忽然问，他过早地放开郑在玹，以至于他尚未思考出刚才问题的答案。他们分头在房间里搜索，最终在储物间的角落发现一个有两个锁眼的箱子，毕竟他们各自有一把钥匙，自然要同时打开两个锁。

他们在储物间的地上坐下，靠得很近；箱子不大也不算很沉，郑在玹看见徐英浩把它移动出来时手臂上露出好看的肌肉线条。他们心照不宣地郑重地摸出钥匙一起送进钥匙孔。缓缓转动钥匙时郑在玹觉得自己忽然紧张起来，徐英浩显然也察觉到了；他换了只手去拿钥匙，腾出更近的胳膊搭在郑在玹肩上把他搂得更近一点。

然而景象令人失望，箱子里什么都没有。徐英浩不知道该说什么，首先笑起来的却是刚才过度紧张的郑在玹。

“这可真是个巨大的玩笑。”郑在玹说。他似乎完全没有沮丧，反而非常兴奋，说既然这里什么都没有他们就该自己放点东西进去。郑在玹已经决定好他宝藏的内容，他直接从口袋里掏出一把桃子味的硬糖，留下一颗之后把剩下的全都塞进了箱子里。徐英浩想起老家宅子里他十分珍视同时又总是忽视的装宝贝的盒子，点了点头；他的钱包里仍然放着Foundation J的名片，他把那张薄薄的纸片一起放进去了。

“这是只有我们共处时才打得开的箱子。”郑在玹感慨道。听到“我们”时徐英浩心下震动。

把东西锁好、各自收起钥匙之后他们在箱子前面安静地坐着，似乎都在等待对方开口讲箱子内容的含义。郑在玹首先打破沉默：“未来的我，是什么样子？”

“我每次见你几乎都会用不同的方式称呼你：郑先生，在玹，”郑在玹替他补充了Jeffery，“但是你一直都是你，温柔的、值得尊敬的；现在的你已经有那种气质，但是依然年轻，该怎么说呢——比其他时候的你更可爱？你会成为很了不起的人。你——”徐英浩不确定自己应该给出多少细节。他其实从未使用过Foundation J的资源，仅仅是贴身带着那张名片就给了他动力；他知道自己有退路也有底线，反而能够无所畏惧地坚持下去，他希望那些资源能留给其他更需要的人。

“你改变了我人生的方向。我，我很爱你。”徐英浩有些窘迫，幸好郑在玹听到他的表白也没有觉得奇怪，他开始懊悔每次表白他都是这幅慌张的样子。他直觉透露太多未来是危险的，幸亏郑在玹只见过未来的他一次，虽然与之对应的他也只有一次再见郑在玹的机会。

“那我现在可得好好努力才行。”郑在玹笑着说，然后他捏起那颗糖，“刚才碰面的时候我叫你精灵，是因为我15年前滑雪出了意外，是你救了我的命。我以为你是雪山里的精灵先生，糖也是你给我的。”

徐英浩也打趣说那他得确认这家公司不会倒闭——当然不会，毕竟送糖的事情已经确实地发生了。

“想尝尝看吗[2]？”郑在玹问徐英浩。郑在玹只留了一颗，看他狡黠的神色却是故意如此。徐英浩干脆地从他手心里拿起那颗糖剥开送到嘴里。桃子的甜味和香味在他唇齿间荡漾开，而郑在玹凑近了他，缓缓地把自己贴上去。郑在玹的舌尖滑进徐英浩的口腔时才尝到熟悉的桃子味道，融化的糖有一点黏[3]。徐英浩干脆地提起他放到自己腿上，郑在玹的一点点惊呼被他尽数吞没。郑在玹顺势勾上徐英浩的脖子，手指穿过徐英浩后脑勺的头发。他们分开以后他依然在把玩他的发梢。

“我很喜欢这个味道。而且听你说的，我迟早会喜欢你，那干脆从现在开始。”郑在玹对自己的行为如此辩解，他的脸也红成桃子色，然后他把手撤回来摸摸徐英浩亮晶晶的嘴角，“我第一次见你就觉得你嘴唇的形状很特别。大概很适合接吻。”

“你10岁的时候就想这些？”徐英浩低低笑出声，捉住他的指尖舔舐。

“后半句是我刚才再次见到你时的猜想。”郑在玹说，同时把徐英浩的刘海挑起来一点。他另一只手的指腹可能在徐英浩的额角停留得太长。

“那你的结论呢？”徐英浩好奇地问。

“我觉得我需要多试几次才能得到答案。”郑在玹说。他们从坚硬的木质地板上起身准备回到壁炉前。很快他们“刚好”从冰箱里摸出香槟，“刚好”找到避孕套，“刚好”觉得卧室更加暖和。

雪化之前他们有两个周拥有彼此。时间不容浪费。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 量子物理角度上来说这是不可能的。No cloning theorem（NCT）提出不可能同时出现两组同样的quantum state。  
> [2] 我还没从《柏林墙》里走出来。  
> [3] 小心窒息。


	7. 7

徐英浩，35岁，正在等待他的爱人第一次见到他。

他早就发觉“接线”有一定的规律，‘这里’以外时间的流逝速度是线性的，只是郑在玹的时间过得会比他的快。他上次和郑在玹见面是七年多以前的事情了，根据他的估算他和郑在玹仅剩的一次见面机会即将到来。他提前买好了郑在玹喜欢的桃子硬糖；他想起郑在玹说他那时滑雪受了伤，也做了必要的医疗准备。

这次他会以什么样的姿态出现在他面前呢？

徐英浩的心情复杂，想到郑在玹是受了伤才出现时他难免心疼；他不想早早用掉最后一次见到郑在玹的机会，可是又抵不过想念。他甚至开始提前思考接下来他人生中确认不再有郑在玹的几十年该如何度过。徐英浩和他的爱人要经历两次永别，只是第一次时他还小，尚且不明白超越时空相见的代价。和寻常情侣不同，他们有机会回溯对方的过去，却不可避免地无法共享未来。

忽然徐英浩听见后院方向有一声巨大的闷响，他希望不是房顶的落雪滑下来堵住了后门。用肩膀艰难顶开后门时徐英浩愣住了。那团雪里卷着个穿着滑雪服昏迷不醒的小孩子，徐英浩小心翼翼把他从雪堆里捞出来，他没有见过郑在玹小时候的照片，却一眼就认出了他。此刻他脸颊被冻得通红，哪怕是意识不清也捂着自己受伤的手腕；郑在玹发出模糊不清的呜咽声，酒窝也跟着露出来。

徐英浩的爱人从天而降。


End file.
